Method to Madness
by gabster357
Summary: AU Hinata knew for a while that the close group of friends she considers her family, were drifting apart, caught up with pressures of sixth form life(highschool basically). After she is betrayed by her crush and bitched about by her friends, she's had enough and enlists the help of her close crazy cousins to help her become stronger - Suigetsu Hozuki. GaaHina Set in UK Ch12 fixed!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata cried, alone, in the dark and curled up in the corner of her family's library. Her long bangs were plastered onto her cheeks by the pool's of tears which coated her porcelain cheeks, her eyes which were only that morning alight and vibrant had become red and empty; all in all she looks like Hell. She would remain there, in the darkness for the rest of the evening until she would silently cry herself to sleep, reminiscing of the very event that caused her to breakdown so violently.

Hinata slammed the side of her pencil onto her Algebra workbook in defeat. 'Damn these simultaneous equations!' Instead of racking her brain about her current unsolved problem, she decided to take a walk outside, to clear her mind. The thing she loved most about Konoha High School - except for her friends of course - were the grounds, especially in the current summer climate when the field was dotted with Sakura trees in full bloom, which reminded her often of cotton candy. On the other hand, they also reminded her of a certain pink-haired friend who her crush is pursuing.

Naruto.

Merely thinking of him can cause her to blush herself red like a tomato, especially because of recent events. Around a month-ago, rumour had it that the Ramon-loving blonde had heard about her strong feelings for him, and judging by how he has been avoiding her ever since then, she knew the rumours to be true. It was only a matter of time anyway, considering practically the whole school knew. Hinata trusted Naruto to take the time he needed to think over the new information and to approach her when he was ready. I mean he wouldn't hurt her. Even if he may not feel anything romantic towards her, he still considers her a close friend and Naruto, not in a million years would do anything that would hurt a friend.

She immediately regretted that thought, when she followed the trail of the pink droplets falling from the trees, and being swept by the wind near a bench overlooking the vast school field. On this bench, to Hinata's absolute horror, were Naruto and Sakura kissing passionately, their arms flung wildly around each other.

Hinata couldn't even bear to stay in school for the rest of the day. Instead, she faked a stomach bug and went home to a lonely, silent house, and then - and only then - did she allow herself to break down.

The next morning, Hinata was thankful that the whole traumatic episode happened on a Friday, so that she had the weekend to at least come to terms with it. All she had to do was to survive one more week until Summer break. That couldn't be so bad...

Could it?

She found herself proven wrong.

Over the weekend, she accepted what had happen - even though she was still miserable about it. She had already realised that her group of friends new about her 'situation'; her cousin Neji bought her ice-cream over the weekend, which he only does in major crisis' like when she broke her leg. Plus, Hanabi told her. But what Hinata didn't expect on Monday was that the WHOLE school new. She got a lot of sympathetic looks from people that day, which hated. They made her feel so small, so helpless, so pathetic. The constant whispered that surrounded her were no different.

"Poor girl, and after she's pined after him for so long."

"I can't believe those actually did that knowing about you-know-who's feelings."

"I really hope they tell her what they did soon, before she finds out from someone else."

This surprised her. Naruto and Sakura mustn't have seen her there, so no-one knows - except Hanabi of course - that Hinata actually saw them 'red-handed'.

"Oh my God, he's right behind her!"

"Is he going to tell her?"

"Oh my gosh! He's going to tell her! But in the corridor? Seriously? At least take her some place pri-"

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto stood behind her as she was taking some books out her locker, not bothering to turn to him.

"Yes?"

He was little taken aback by her bold tone of voice, "I was wondering if we ummm, if we could-"

"Talk."

"Yes, exactly."

"No need." She slammed her locker door closed and turned around looking him straight in the eye with a fake smile,"I wish you and Sakura-chan all the happiness in the world. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late for class."

Hinata brushed passed him, leaving him agape and in shock, not only because she knew, or that it was the first time he heard her say anything over a sentence without stuttering, but also because he saw the pain beneath her façade and felt like a monster for giving it to her.

The rest of the day, Hinata was welcomed by her friends with promises that "everything's going to be alright" and "Don't worry, you'll get over him." and of course the occasional "They'll never find the body." She knew her friends were trying to cheer her up, and if she were one of those girls who would eat ice-cream, watch sappy movies and do other girly things like makeovers (she already gets ambushed by Hanabi on a daily basis, to be her human makeover-guinea pig) then it would have worked. What very few people knew, even Neji, was that she wasn't. In fact, she was the type to simply drink away her sorrows with a close friend (which usually consisted of her mad cousins from her mother's side of the family and a lots and lots of energy drinks) have a laugh, a joke, and then wake up the next morning - preferably on the kitchen table or on someone's roof - feeling refreshed after a crazy night. So, basically, she needed to act out with no repercussions to her actions...badly.

So badly.

Tuesday was no better. Neji tried to talk to her about, and it was absolutely horrible. Not because of his reassurances, which were touching, but because of him giving her romantic advice. He was in no situation to give anyone romantic advice, considering he's been in love with Tenten, his best friend since childhood and a teammate on the Ninjitsu team, and has never had the guts to tell her.

It was when Neji was seven and Hinata was six that she finally found out about her cousin's secret feelings.

A young Hinata walked down the corridors of her house (more like a mansion really) in the middle of the night after getting a glass of water. Suddenly, she heard noises coming from her cousin's bedroom and went closer to listen.

"Tenten..." His voice was barely audible, "I love you...you are the light of my life...the fire in my soul...your haselnut hair smells like vanilla...and I like your eyes..."

He then proceeded to make kissy noises.

'Oh my God! Neji just confessed to Tenten! And they're kissing and- wait a minute, Neji never mentioned a sleepover with Tenten...'

She then peered in to find her cousin very much alone and asleep...and kissing his own pillow.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the great, all-powerful Hyuga Neji, with long flowing hair and a cold, calculating glare, talks in his sleep about his beloved Tenten. And even after years of bad poetry, kissy noises and phrases moaned out during the years of his puberty (which traumatized Hinata for life) she still hasn't gotten used to it.

By Wednesday, she couldn't take it anymore. She was being pressurised into going to a bloody sleep-over where she'd probably have long, meaningful conversation with the pink-haired back-stabbing, double-crosser. the pinkette already tried to approach her today and tell her how deeply sorrow she was. Her apology meant shit to her - the pinky betrayed her and sorry wasn't going to cut it.

Hinata was starting to lose her self-control. She needed to blow off steam.

Now.

If she didn't she doesn't know what she'll do...

Setting the Sakura trees on her school's property on fire came to mind...it would be very picturesque, in a Hellish sort of way.

'I'm spending too much time with Hanabi, aren't I." Was her only thought.

She hoped it could wait till the weekend, but she was desperate. She decided to call one of her mad cousins - one of the craziest, wildest and the one of the two who along-side Neji, she considered older brothers. His own younger brother was the second. However, the youngest was four hours away. This brother was two, as he's at University.

Mangetsu Hozuki.

"Hey Man-nii-San, it's Hina."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata felt ridiculous.

She knows Mangetsu told her to "look over the age of 21" but she really began to think that Hanabi overdid it with the make-up and outfit. For one thing, Hinata didn't think that any facial skin was showing whatsoever - the makeup was way too thick to make that even remotely possible. Not to mention that the knee-length, black, leather high-heeled boots she was wearing made her seem like a freakin' giant, and her dress...

Oh, her dress!...

well, she did actually like the dress, but it wasn't anything like she would normally wear; it showed too much skin and accentuated all of her curves. Thank God her father or Neji didn't see her, otherwise, they would of had a fit. Neji didn't want her to go anyway, considering the Hozuki's track record and their past drunken or hyper shenanigans, but at least it got her out of that dreaded sleepover.

"But can't you cancel or reschedule?" Ino whined for what felt like the hundredth time. Ino, Sakura and herself were sitting around during lunch break in one of the classrooms along with some of Ino's other friends. Sakura felt just as uncomfortable as Hinata, as neither of them were properly 'accepted' by Ino's cheerleader friends.

"I-I'm really s-sorry, but it was the only t-time he cold do it this week, and I r-really need to see h-him." It wasn't even a lie, the only week-day Mangetsu could do was Thursday evening. It was only an extra bonus that it meant she could miss the sleepover. Hinata's gaze brushed across Sakura, only for a second, and she saw the guilt and shame that the pinkette felt as she looked down at he ground.

'I'll have a talk with her after tonight. After tonight, everything will go back to the way it was.'

"See who?" The stern voice came from behind her. She didn't need to look around to see who it was.

'Oh, boy, here it comes.'

"N-Neji-nii-San." She greeted him as she turned to meet his gaze, "I didn't see you there."

'Or your self-centred, self-obsessed posy'

Yes, that's it. Neji is popular, in fact one of the most popular guys in school, because he's a genius (although not when it comes to the members of the female species) and is the top in the Ninjitsu team, along with Lee and Tenten, though he is the only one to gain popularity from it - Lee has too bushy eyebrows and Tenten is too tomboyish. Hinata thought it to be a shame, considering they were so nice and genuine, which is not the type of person you seem to find in this school now-a-days.

There used to be a time when so many of them used to be friends, but then peer pressure and expectations got in the way, and the close-knitt community of best friends they had put together had begun to dissipate before her very eyes. Hinata hated it - truly hated it - but there was nothing she could do about it.

They are all still close, obviously, but when faced with a situation they will always think first about their image. Neji, Lee and Tenten had Ninjitsu (although Lee also had a secret interest in Theatre), Shikamaru was the overall academic genius, Chouji was very strong and so he was the top of the Javelin, Discus and Shot-put teams, Ino was the head cheerleader, Kiba had Rugby, Shino had Science, Naruto had Football, Sasuke had Karate, Sakura ia an aspiring Medic and Sai had Art.

"So, who are you meeting up with." He eyed me suspiciously.

"My c-cousin."

He slit his eyes with growing suspicion.

"Which one?" He asked slowly.

"Man-nii-San."

"What!"

'And here it comes.'

"Are you crazy?"

'I'm part Hozuki, so probably.'

"That guy is reckless, irresponsible and you always end up in danger with him."

"Man-nii-San n-never p-put my life in d-danger."

"You woke up on a roof after the last time you met up."

"And I-I also got d-down safe and s-sound."

"You could have tripped and fallen to your death."

"M-Man-nii-San would have caught m-me. H-He was being v-very attentive."

"No, just no, I forbid you to go."

"Yeah! You can tell him that you're not allowed to go, and you can come to my sleepover!" Ino squealed in glee.

"B-But Tou-San already said it was OK and N-Nii-San has already bought the train ticket."

Neji sighed in defeat, "I don't know what he sees in those damn Hozukis." He said under his breath, but loud enough that Hinata heard him.

"The same thing that he saw in my Mother." Hinata said in a voice that was much deeper than what he was used to, as she shot up from her chair and looked him the eye defiantly. A blanket of silence fell on the group, at the mention of her mother, "I don't expect you to approve my relationship with my mother's family, or even to understand it nor what 'my father sees in us', but what I do expect from you is to trust Tou-san's, Han-nii-san's and my judgement on the matter. Now, I will go tonight whether you like it or not."

And now here she was, walking through dirty, dark alley ways, on her way to a dodgy bar which may or may not have a legal permit to sell alcohol, and even though she looked like a hooker, she couldn't have had a better feeling about tonight.

She had finally made it to the 'Drunken Ninja'. It was a cosy bar, with a microphone and stand infront of a wooden stool, placed on the small stage at the back of the room. As you come in, you are met with a long bar, and tables on the far left of the venue.

Mangetsu, who took a double-take at her, was sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of vodka.

"Woah! Han-nii-san really went all out with you, didn't she?!"

Mangetsu stood up and embraced his younger cousin, stroking her hair and resting his chin on top of her head.

"Hello to you too, Nii-San." She said as she hugged him tighter.

After a good few minutes, they pulled back which gave Mangetsu a chance to properly look at her. "You look stunning." He finally told her.

"I look like a hooker." She replied with a hint of amusement.

"And a very bad-ass one at that."

After they sat at the empty bar and he ordered her a whiskey on the rocks, he asked the fatal question,

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath and told him everything, from what she saw near the school field, to the missed sleepover and the argument with Neji.

"Damn..." He thought a little, "OK, here are my initial thoughts...concerning the couple who went behind your back...what are their full names, their email addresses, home addresses, telepho-"

"Nii-San, we're not going to stalk the, and make them think they're going insane like we did with Yuki-Sensei."

"Frst of all, that bitch deserved it for giving you a C on that History project when you put so much effort into it, just because it was slightly off topic."

"Nii-San, I did the wrong essay title."

"Doesn't matter, it was a bloody good essay, and you deserved an A with rainbows and ponies and a cactus and a magnolia tree and a cactus..."

"Nii-san, are you drunk?"

"Yeah!" He said a little too over-enthusiastically,"and second of all, what was Neji doing through all of this, sipping martinis on the beach with the new couple? I mean these two, although let's face it, the Uzumaki mostly, emotionally hurt his baby cousin, and he does nothing?!"

"It's hard for Nii-San." She said sadly, "when Naruto-kun beat Neji up all those years ago, it changed him for the better. Neji was so angry after Oji-San's death... he hated everyone."

"Including you." He reminded himself sadly.

"Especially me." She corrected, " but after Naruto-kun beat some sense into him, he's been different, he's been softer and more caring. Neji-nii-San and I both owe him so much. He's my Hero, even after what he did. Naruto-kun is still the living embodiment of hope and determination."

"You're just like your mother - completely and utterly mad." He smiled fondly and took another sip of his drink, "how is Oba-San by the way? I saw her a couple of weeks ago. Any change?"

"Nope, same old same old," she told him reassuringly.

He let out a chuckle, "Your mother may be one of the maddest Hosuki yet."

"She certain holds she record." She smiled, taking a sip of her whiskey.

"you're just as mad as her. You may have the exterior of a Hyuga, but your core - your heart - is that of a Hozuki. You know, if someone were to ever break that wall that you've built up for yourself, you'd be left with a confident, beautiful and bat-shit crazy Hozuki who had her mother's kindness and her father's power."

This piqued her interest.

"What are you suggesting? That you put me through some sort of mental training?"

"Oh, no. I'm not mad enough to train you," he smiled manically,

"but Sui-nii-San is."


	3. Chapter 3

'This tastes disgusting.' She thought as she took another bite of the 'hangover' tacos Mangetsu made for her this morning, walking down the school corridors in search of either Naruto or Sakura and still trying to put the pieces, of what the hell happened last night, together. There were only some parts of what happened last night that she fully remembered.

_"Nii-chan, does my butt look big in this?" Hinata asked, ruffling her feathers._

_"Considering it's a gothic flamingo costume, yes."_

_"I think I'm pregnant."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"I feel bloated and I'm having a very strong craving for mango juice."_

_"But you hate mango juice."_

_"EXACTLY!"_

_"Don't worry Man-nii-chan, maybe you're just sympathy PMSing."_

_"And IIIIIII-I-IIIIIII, will always love yooooouuuuuuuuuu."_

_The two cousins sang, laying on a pool table with Marcy the transvestite._

_"Eat it."_

_"No."_

_"Eat it."_

_"No."_

_"Just eat the hangover tacos, you'll feel better."_

_"They look disgusting."_

_"Oh, come on, they're not that bad...after a while."_

_"Nii-chan, you've put pickled gherkins, ketchup, chilly sauce and triple chocolate sundae in it, and that's only what I can se-"_

_Mangetsu took the opportunity to stuff the taco in her mouth._

_"Hey, this isn't actually half bad. In fact...it would go quite nicely with a bit of rum..."_

_"See, I told yo- wait, what?... No! Hinata, step away from the rum!"_

And not necessarily in that order, either. One thing that she did remember, very clearly, was when she dragged Mangetsu to shop for a present for Sakura and Naruto.

_"I don't understaaannd! They hurt you, why the hell are you giving them a gift?!"_

_"To show them that I am truly happy for them." She replied, patting his back as she carried him over her shoulder, "Oh, Nii-chan, look! This is perfect!"_

_"Jewellery? Really?" He asked sceptically._

_She whacked him over the head._

_"It's perfect, and look! LOOK!"_

_"What am I looking at?!" Mangetsu's face was twisted in confusion as he looked at the jewellery display desperately._

_"Look, the yin-yang necklace set is on offer!"_

_"What, like from Mulan 2?"_

_"Yeah, it would totally show them that I support their relationship. Let's go buy it!" _

_"Ok, but we need to stop at HMV afterwards, cuz now I wanna buy Mulan 2 on blu-ray."_

It's safe to say they got quite a few weird looks from the sales-people, her walking in dressed as a hooker with a guy who was almost twice her height, flung over her shoulders like a sac of potatoes, demanding to be sold a lovers necklace set. However, in the end they got what they wanted and at a 10% reduction (probably because she scared them). Which is why she is here now, a whole hour before registration, seaking out the two lovebirds in order to give them her present, which she even wrapped up nicely with orange wrapping paper and a big pink ribbon in her car this morning in the school parking lot.

Walking towards Sakura's classroom, she heard familiar hushed voices coming from within. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the distinct voice of Ino.

"Hinata is just trying to punish you two. I mean, it's the whole reason she suddenly had a meeting with that distant cousin of hers last night - to avoid the sleepover and having to talk to Sakura. If they would just talk it out, everything would be fixed."

"I never thought I'd be saying this but, Ino's right." Sasuke spoke up, "Hinata is milking this for all that it's worth. She craves the sympathy."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't believe that. I mean, this _is _Hinata-chan we're talking about."

"Yeah, this is the youthful Hyuga Hinata we're talking about, not some narcissist."

Hinata was grateful for Tenten and Lee's comments, especially since she was on the brink of tears.

"I can't believe she's become this way. Who knows, maybe she was like this all along."

'No, Kiba-kun, please. You know me better than this. You, Shino and I were like a team...You two were my best friends... Pleas-'

"how disappointing."

His last words were like a knife piercing her gut.

"She seems to be dwelling in her own misery, isolating herself from everyone. Basically, either she doesn't want any help and tries to hurt us this way, jut as she's been hurt, or she is hoping that we'll chase after and isolate both Naruto and Sakura."

'Not you too, Shino-kun. I mean, psychologically it makes sense, but I'm not like that. You know me, Shino, you know me!

_But he doesn't, does he? _A little voice in her head told her, _None of them do._

The knife went deeper.

"It's all my fault." This was Naruto's voice, "I shouldn't have avoided her like I did, I shouldn't have taken so long in answering her feelings in the first place let alone act on my feelings for Sakura first."

"No, Naruto." Sakura said,"This is my fault. I was the one who kissed you."

"But I was the one who kissed back."

"Come on guys," Chouji said between bites of what sounded like pop-corn, "I'm sure Hinata just needs a little more time and everything will be ok."

"This is so troublesome, Chouji's right. Let's just leave it alone for a while and let Hinata come to us."

'Yes, exactly.'

There seemed to be some hope for her, but that was quickly demolished.

"I will keep an eye on her. I'll keep you posted on her condition. Hopefully, this mess with sort itself out in time."

'Neji?! You were here all this time and yet, you only speak up now, and you don't even defend me?! Man-nii-chan was right about you...'

The knife twisted over and over again.

The final comment came from Sai,

"I guess she's just a bitch."

This was the final blow; the final stab wound before she collapsed on the floor and bled to death. She opened the door abruptly and was met with surprised stares, as if she caught them committing a crime. There were so many things she wanted to tell them, to shout at them, to throw at them, and yet the first words to come out of her were,

"So this is what you think of me, huh?"

"Look, Hinata, we were just worried about you. We needed to decide what our next course of action was." Shino explained.

"'Next course of action' my ass."

"Hinata," Sasuke said in a bored tone, calmly sitting on a wooden chair, "there's no need to-"

"'Milk it for all it's worth'?" She finished for him, "well, you'd know all about that now wouldn't you, considering you've been milking the fact that you have an older brother that can do no wrong, while you live in his shadow."

This got his attention.

He shot up from his chair, and snarled, "you know nothing about my family."

Hinata started to move towards him when she was stopped by Neji's hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, don't-"

Hinata slapped his arm away, shutting him up.

"I know more about Itachi than you think. He does what he does for a reason."

"Yeah," he laughed bitterly, "to become the best in the company, so _he_ can run it, so _he_ can have the fame and fortune, so _he_-

"Can be the chosen one?"

"..." Sasuke looked confused.

"I heard about the rant, but judging from everyone else's expressions, this is the first time you've said it in front of them. You used to say it a lot when you join that gang - Akatsuki, was it? Yeah, it was. I remember now - the great Uchiha Sasuke, second in line for the Uchiha Corp. joined the dangerous Akatsuki to show that he was better than his brother. A year later, his best friends Naruto and Sakura bring him back to the dark side. All this trouble simply because he misunderstood."

"Oh, really? Please, do tell oh wise one, what have I misunderstood?"

"Your brother chose to be the 'chosen one' as you put it for one simple reason."

"Which is?"

"He's your brother."

Sasuke let out a laugh, "I'm dissapointed, Huyuga. I would have you'd have a more dramatic end to such a dramatic monologue."

A foreboding silence fell upon the group she began to speak again, "There'll be a time when you understand the true meaning of what I have told you here today, and at that moment you will not only hate yourself, but you will also come running to me, because I am one of the only people who can save your brother from his sacrifice. Is that a good enough ending, Uchiha?"

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan," Kiba broke the silence, "there's no need to be so intense, we met up because despite what we may think of you at the moment,"

"And that's mosly due to the fact we feel frustrated you've been avoiding us when we only want to help," Shino added.

"Yeah! What he said. Look, we're your friends, we just-"

"Friends?! Oh, really, Kiba? Then how was Shino's 'Insects of the Tropics' lecture two Friday's ago."

"Oh, please, Shino didn't have a lecture, he would have told me. Tell her Shino."

There was only silence.

"Shino?"

Kiba looked taken aback at his childhood friend.

"What Hinata-chan says is true, I did hold a lecture."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell any of us." Tenten, along with everyone else in the room looked hurt.

"You never come because you have plans, and you're not really interested in the topics I cover anyway, so I just...stopped mentioning it."

"It was a good one, too. It even had YouTube clips this time."

"You came?" Shino was taken aback.

"Of course I came, I always come. I even took Hanabi with me to the 'Insect Mating Rituals' one - she needed inspiration for pick-up lines. I've been at every sports matches, lectures, plays, _anything _that has involved any of you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were there?"

"I tried finding you after the lectures a couple of times, but you always left straight after."

"I didn't think any of you would come, especially since I didn't tell you about it."

.

.

.

"How many have we missed?" Tenten asked, hoping they didn't miss too many.

"About six or seven."

Her hope was thrashed.

"Actually, it's nine." Hinata corrected, adding salt to the injury.

"It's not just with Shino, it's with all of us. Ever since year 8, we've been drifting apart because we don't stand up for each other or what we believe in. We don't know each other anymore. In this case, you've showed you know nothing about _me_ in particular."

A light bulb seemed to off in Hinata's head.

"I almost forgot." She said as she began to violently look through her backpack for something.

"What did you forget?" Chouji asked curiously.

"This." She said as she pulled pulled a long rectangular box, neatly wrapped in neon orange wrapping paper and decorated with a pink bow, out of her purple backpack. She threw it at Naruto. "Here. I got this for you and Sakura last night to show you that I forgive you and that I wish you nothing but the best."

"Hinata," Naruto said, "we can't except this. We don't deserve a gift after what we've done to you."

"Naruto's right." Sakura added, "we failed as your friends, and we want to make up for it."

"We'll do everything in our power to win you back and turn things back to the way they were. Believe it."

He gave her a smile.

Then, there was a silence and,

" . .gift." It was only then when gave her reply, which although was barely audible was saturated with bitterness and hatred, did they truly understand how much pain they caused her.

She was about to walk out the classroom when Neji stood in her way. Just as he was about to say something, she spoke first.

"Don't you dare open your mouth. I've had enough of your hypocritical shit. You tell me that you love me and that you want to protect me, yet you do nothing of the sort. And another thing, don't you dare give me relationship advice _ever_ again considering you don't have the balls to confess to the woman you've loved since you were seven."

He looked at her surprised.

"Yes Neji, I know about your little secret, the whole fucking family knows because you talk in your sleep, you PERVERT!"

And with that, she brushed passed him, aiming for the exit, not bothering to look back, not even when she heard hurried footsteps behind her.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Neji called out to her when she was at the school gate.

"We'll be going home after that long, boring assembly anyway, so I'm bunking school. Nabi-nii-chan is always doing it, so I thought I might as well give it a go, Neji" She shouted back as he got into her car.

As she drove away, one last sad thought entered Neji's mind,

'She stopped calling me Nii-San."

Hinata slid her body onto the drivers seat, throwing her backpack carelessly onto the passenger seat and started the engine as she fastened her seatbelt.

God, she hated this care, with its new car smell and rigid leather seats and too many buttons to choose from. If she had it her way, she would have a second hand blue truck with bullet holes somewhere on the back to fend off criminals and hooligans. But Hinata drove away dispite this, tears streaming down her face. She was beyond angry at this point. A sudden memory entered her head. It was of a thought she had not long ago.

'_...After tonight, everything will go back to the way it was.'_

But did she really want everything to go back to the way it was, them thinking her a shy, week, vulnerable little girl who doesn't seem to belong in the strong, powerful family she was born into?

As she contemplated her thoughts, distracted by anger, her question and her tears which were messing with her eyesight, she was too distracted to see the dear that jumped infront of her, until it was too late and she ended up swirling the car, hitting two trees - one colliding with the cars front and the other with its back. Upon collision her head smashed into the side window, and her world was engulfed by darkness.

Gaara was never one to care what others thought of him. He used to, that was true, but he was so young and innocent that he thought it actually mattered.

It didn't.

It was only when he grew older and angrier that he was finally freed from this allusion by Naruto Uzumaki, a hyper blonde boy who doesn't know when to give up. Naruto showed him one important truth that he would never forget.

It didn't matter what others thought of you. What mattered was what you thought of yourself and to make others see you the same way. And all it took was to beat the shit of him.

To this day, Gaara has applied his friends teachings, even to the menial parts of life like bunking the last day of term. As his brother Kankuro repeatedly points out, they don't do anything anyway so why bother coming in at all? Of course, they didn't want their father to know, because he might force them to go, him being a great believer in education and all. So, the two brothers would be there for morning registration and then quietly slip away. Kankuro would go to the dojo down the street from their house to get in some extra training hours with his beloved weapons and Gaara would hang out at his old friend, Mr Chang, at his shop and restaurant, deep in the heart of China town.

That was where he was headed now, on his onyx black motorbike riding by the forest, behind a silver Volkswagen Electra 3.0, which Gaara knew to be one of the newer and high-tech cars on the market. In fact, it was the first one he saw face to face. He never imagined the first time he saw it, it would suddenly spin out of control and smash again the forest trees.

Gaara immediately stopped and raced to the car. As he peered in, he saw an unconscious girl at he wheel, blood slowly beginning to trickle down her face. He smashed the passenger seat window so he could unlock the door and get to her. His brother was an aspiring engineer, and so he knew the consequences of a tree crushing the car so close to the fuel tank when the engine was still on. He grabbed the oversized backpack in the passengers, tossing it a good few meters behind him, before unbuckling the girl's seatbelt and carrying her out of the car bridal style. When he had taken the girl, her bag, his motorcycle and himself a safe distance away from the ticking time bomb, he called for an ambulance. The car then exploded, as he anticipated. However, he did not anticipate the side-view mirror to come flying towards them. Instinctively, Gaara shielded the girl's body with his own, the mirror piece slashing his left shoulder blade, drawing blood. But, as his face was only inches apart from the mysterious girl's, hot blood trickling down his back and the sound of sirens in the distant, he couldn't help but notice how cute her nose was.


	4. Chapter 4

_There are three types of people in this world. _

Hinata faintly remembered her mothers words during their last serious conversation, while she lay there in her comatose state, the light beeping of the heart monitor and the heavy pacing footsteps - who she guessed to be her father's - serving as a calming rhythm.

It showed her that she was't dead.

_There are those who, when faced with a problem, follow the system, and either get what they expect or get stepped over by those with more power..._

She could hear her father's steps quicken then briskly stop. Hinata could hear his harsh tone of voice and the staccato musicality, however his words could not be made out at all.

_Then there are those who go against the system and either get what they want or are rejected and all their efforts become in vain... _

There was another voice in the room, she soon figures. One which was calm and deep like a flame. It was not one she recognised, but it was soothing and she was greatful for it.

_Finally, there are those few who are mad enough to manipulate the situation so that they get all they want, before anyone ever realises their intentions... _

The soft tones of Man-Nee-chan and Nabi-nee-chan's voices could be heard, drowning out the others', calming her father and the mysterious strangers' voice. . . .

_While I am gone, be of the third type, my beautiful children, who I love so much... _

_._

_._

_._

_Be like ninjas or rather, like the food poisoning your uncle Natsu got last Christmas from that mince pie... _

_._

_._

_._

_Sweet, creamy, harmless really... _

_._

_._

_._

_Until the morning came, and he locked himself in the bathroom because he started to have hallucinations about cannibal chickens... _

_._

.

.

_ With a mattress in the bathtub..._

_._

_._

_._

_And of course there were those creepy pink vampire rubber-ducks he stuck to the ceiling. I don't think anyone was quite sure what they were for..._

_._

_._

_._

_Or why he dressed them up like an army of Elvis'... _

_._

.

.

Thinking back, Hinata realised that it wasn't a strange conversation, but in fact one that was rather typical. Her mother was a strong, bizarre woman who saw the good in everyone and everything, and wasn't afraid to discuss her past experiences. She wanted to share her life with others, to make them apart of it. She grew up in a big family - it was what she was used to, what she wanted.

'But what do _I_ want?'

It wasn't a question Hinata asked herself very often. It wasn't one she needed to because she always felt she had everything she wanted. But now... But now she felt like she had next to nothing. Her friends, her comrads, her family...well, she has her mothers family and she's always known that the Hyuga elders resent her because of her mother...but the 'gang' she grew up with, fought with, laughed with - experienced life with, they were all... Gone. So what is left in Konoha? What's keeping her here? . . . She didn't have an answer... Maybe she should take Man-nee-San up on that offer...

It was pitch-black when Hinata finally woke from her comatose state. The moonlight lingered in the room, making her surroundings seem as if they were engulfed by mist...or in the case of this specific room, dust, which was probably why her father was shouting so much before hand.

Even though she longed to see her family, a part of her was relieved she woke up alone, so she could properly get her head around everything that ha-

"It's good to see you're awake."

Or maybe she wasn't alone after all.

The deep, rich voice came from the figure, slumped on the bed-side chair she had only just noticed. He groggily woke from his slumber, pealing a white blanket - what could only be seen through a dark, tight short-sleeved T-shirt - from a very well toned body.

_Damn, I think I'm drooling. _

The stranger raised himself from his chair and it was only then, in the moonlight, that she could make out his flaming red hair, porcelain skin and entrancing green eyes. Her attention was immediately drawn to the blood-red tattoo imprinted on his forehead - it was the kanji for love. It was quite an odd sight, to see such a romantic symbol on such a typically looking bad boy, with his wild hair, studs lining his left ear and he wore only black and red.

"How are you feeling," he asked her, pressing two fingers to her forehead, "You seem a little warm, perhaps I should go g-"

"No." She said a little too quickly blushing even harder now, "I-I mean, I-I'm fine r-really. It's probably just caused stress f-from the accident."

He realised then, he liked it when she stuttered - the way she tapped her index fingers together and how she'd blush and look away. It was really quite cute.

And kind of sexy.

"Ummm... If you dont mind me asking, w-who are you?"

"Sabaku no Gaara," he shook her hand as he introduced himself, "I was right behind you as your car lost control. I was the one who took you out of your car. I managed to salvage your backpack. I think your father still has it, but I don't think anything else from the car is...", he paused to thnk of the right word, "salvageable"

"I'm really sorry you had to go through all that trouble Sabaku-San. I hope it wasn't too difficult to get me out."

"I appreciate the concern, Hyuga-san, but I'm just glad I got you out in time. And please, call me Gaara."

"Thank you, and please call me Hinata, Gaara-kun, but what do you mean by 'just in time?'"

"Your car blew up."

.

.

.

_Wait... _

.

_What? _

Hinata seemed to be in a state of complete awe of the possible consequences of the situation.

She could have died.

They could have been dragging her remains out of that car - that stupid car she dreams of bashing in with a hammer. No, not even remains, ashes more like. The only reason why she was in that hospital room, internally freaking out about what could have been, was the red-headed bad boy to her left, who was eyeing her carefully trying to figure out what she was think and what he should say next. Instead of speaking or waiting for him to speak first, she showed her gratification with a simple gesture.

She hugged him.

She held him tightly, and as she had her eyes closed the whole time, she missed the light pink tinge that crept on his face. Nothing was said for a while, there was simply an unspoken gratitude and comfort that lingered in the air as the rain poured down outside, the raindrops lightly knocking on the windows, as if to draw their attention to the vague reflection in the window. It was the reflection of a beginning. Of what the beginning was going to lead to, neither knew. But, for now they were simply content in being in each other's presence talking the night away about betrayals, bizarre drunken flashbacks and broken friendships.

As the rain began to calm, and as their eyelids began to become heavier and heavier, the two newly found souls drifted off into the first peaceful sleep they've had in a very, very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata felt a deep warmth enveloping her, as she began to wake, the light pouring in through the curtains, pulling her from her sleep. As she started to move around, she began to feel very aware of a hard body pressing against her and two strong arms locked around her abdomen. The streams of light became stronger suddenly, irritating her eyes and causing her to automatically burry her head deeper into the crook of Gaara's neck, which he found rather adorable.

Gaara propped his body up on his side to act as a shield against the morning light, and pulled her closer.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake yo-."

"Shhh, don't worry lets just stay like this a little longer."

He hugged her tighter, neither one bothering to open their eyes.

"Ok...and thank you, for last night. I really needed it."

"My pleasure. I'm just glad I could help."

"If you ever want to do this again, call me, or you can even Skype me if you want."

"Or how about in a coffee shop some time?" he opened his eyes to see her reaction to his next question, "Or...maybe in a restaurant, during dinner?"

A pink tinge crept on her lips as she raised her head and opened her eyes to meet his.

"I would like that very much." Was her simple reply, along with a smile. They both longingly stared into eacho-

"Guys, you're really confusing me, did you two have sex last night or not?"

.

.

.

They both turned their heads to find Mangetsu, laying at the bottom of the bed, his hand propping up his head and his confused gaze focused on the two.

There was a short awkward silence.

"Man-nee-chan!" Hinata hurled a pillow in his direction, which slapped right in his face, making him not so elegantly fall off the bed with a thud.

"Hey! You can't blame me for wanting to be an uncle."

"Nee-chan, I'm sixteen. I'm not even allowed to buy paracetamol, yet!"

"But Hin-nee-chan, you're at the peak of your fertility - your body wants you to get pregnant. That's why you have periods, so get in that janitor's closet down the hall and make me an uncle!" He ordered forcefully, raising his chest and pointing at the door.

"No." She said as she threw a second into his face.

"But Hin-nneeee-chaaaaan! You'd have so many beautiful babies with him, I mean just look at all these sketches Han-nee-chan," he turned to Gaara, "your soon to be younger sister-in-law, did." He whined, handing them crinkled pages of mainly impressively detailed sketches of what Hanabi hopes to be premonitions of her 26 nieces and nephews, and some still life drawings of Hinata and him... last night...asleep...

"So...she was drawing us while we were sleeping?" Gaara had to ask the obvious, just to make sure it sounded aloud as crazy as it did in his head.

And it did.

"Yeah, pretty much." Mangetsu said nonchalantly.

"...that's kind of creepy..."

"Well, hot stuff." Hanabi said as she was climbing through the window, dressed as Cinderella - with makeup, wig and everything - and carrying a full bin bag "I can be very creepy, and the man who can survive my creepiest moments is the man who's babies I'll have. Now," she finally managed to pull her body up through the third-floor building, paused, and then, "HIN-NEEE-CHAAAAANN!"

Hanabi tackled her big sister to the ground, encapturing her in a strong hug, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Never do that again, do you understand me?! Never scare us again like that!"

"Shhh, don't worry, I came out okay didn't I? I am Kaa-chan's daughter you know, I don't die that easily." She assured her, stroking her wig.

"I know that, but it couldn't have been nice, being in a coma after a car crash and all."

"Well, it did give me time to think..."

"About what?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"About babies?!" Mangetsu squealed hopefully.

"Yeah, babies!" Hanabi added, "hey Gaara, how do you like my drawing?" She wiggled her eye-brows suggestively.

"I must admitt, they are adorable-"

"There is a free janitor's closet down the hall, and I have the spare key to it" she said in a single breath, "just putting it out there."

Garra was nervous.

Very nervous- no, scratched that, he was freaked out.

He had to tread very carefully here, around this crazed mini-Cinderella, who - considering thick red liquid was beginning to drip from the bin-bag she was keeping very close to her - was quite possibly very dangerous.

"That's good to know, b-but it might be a good idea to wait until... maybe after uni? You know, so...school is out of the way, and we can start our careers to earn money for our children - our many children - so...we can send them to a good school and give them the life they deserve..."

Hanabi stared at him...

...and then she paused to think...

"Yeah, I like this guy," she smiled with approval, "he thinks ahead - we need more guys like this in our family."

Gaara sighed in relief.

"Han-nee-chan, why are you dressed like Cinderella?" Hinata asked what everyone in the room was thinking.

"A couple of friends and I got together and tried picking up guys in princess dresses...didn't really work but oh well."

"And the bag?"

"Uhhh..." She stared at the stained-red bin bag.

She paused.

"You don't want to know- anyway I've got to go, stuff to do, you know." She chuckled nervously, making a quick get-away through the door.

"Han-nee-chan's crazy antics aside, are you two going to use the janitor's closet, because I got my eye on this really gorgeous lady in the waiting room."

"Go for it, and make me an auntie."

"Thanks guys, I really owe you one." He ran after Hanabi, "Han-nee-chan, wait! I need the key to the janitor's closet!"

Gaara sighed, "I'm going to have to head out as well, unfortunately," he took a step closer to the bluenette, "but I hope we can talk again soon. I enjoyed our conversation very much."

"I would like that very much Gaara-kun." She said, looking up at him with a light blush painting her cheeks. Then, Hinata had had to watch him leave. Well, at least she got a great view of his tight ass.

And then there was one...all alone in her own hospital room (it paid off to be from a rich family) staring out of the window from her spot on the wide window sill, at nothing in particular, pondering over the Summer she had begun to plan for herself.

A little later Mangetsu walked in, limping with his shirt ripped and hickeys and bite marks dotted on his skin. Panting, he simply stared at his younger cousin who stared back in shock and bewilderment.

"So worth it." Was his only reply before collapsing on the bed in the hope of recovering from ... Well, Hinata didn't really want to know.

.

.

.

"Man-nee-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to take you up on your offer."

"Really?" He asked, snapping up and suddenly grinning.

She nodded.

"OhmyGodI'msohappy!" He jumped off the bed and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "I'll let Sui-nee-chan know. Welcome to the dark side Hin-nee-chan, it's rough and you're going to love it!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Woah! So, are you going to go on one of those life-changing adventures to become all bad-ass and stuff?" Hanabi asked. She along with Hinata and Mangetsu were sitting around in the hospital room, overcrowding the bed.

"Pretty much." Hinata said happily."If Tou-San lets me that is."

"Hin-nee-chan." Hanabi said with a wicked, mischevous glint in her eyes, "leave it to me."

Hanabi got up and made her way towards the door.

"Han-nee-chan, sweetheart." Mangetsu said worriedly, "what exactly are you planning to do-"

"Let him have it baby sister, and if you can let Neji have it too - worse."

Hanabi laughed.

"Honey, I've already got Neji covered. My friends are coming tomorrow to set everything up. I don't think you'll be around long enough to see it, but it's OK, I'll record it for you babes. Now I just need to make a couple of phone calls to deal with our dear old Tou-San, but don't worry, I know exactly how to crack him."

"NOOO! Hanabi, I beg of you, please just stop!"

"Tou-San, all you have to do is sign the document, and it'll all be over."

"I will not have my daughter spend a whole two months away from home, God knows where, doing God knows what."

"Then how come you're letting me go?"

"Well...because you're different."

"How? How is Hin-nee-chan any different than me?"

"Your sister didn't burn the west wing of the compound down."

"What the Hell was I supposed to do? Live in this place knowing that the west wing walls were painted in that disgusting salmon colour? I am an artist, and I refuse to live in a house with no colour coordination."

"You could have asked us to repaint it."

"Oh, please, I was a six-year-old. No one would have listened to me. And anyway, didn't Hin-nee-chan flood the basement that one time?"

"She did that by accident."

"Did she? Did she _really_, Tou-San?"

.

.

.

Hiashi looked flabbergasted. "You're not seriously implying that...that she really-"

"Hin-nee-chan never does anything by accident."

"By why would she-"

"You don't want to know Tou-San." Her voice was dark and laced with trauma, " you _really_ don't want to know..."

.

.

.

"I'm stil not signing those papers."

Hanabi suddenly had an air superiority about her. Her arms were crossed, her posture was upright and her stare made him incredibly uncomfortable. He had seen that stare before, multiple times, and it had always meant the same thing.

"You have blackmail on me don't you."

She simply smiled.

"It's really, really bad isn't it."

This time she nodded.

"And it's not going away until I sign those papers."

She handed him the papers and he grudgingly accepted the. He sighed in defeat as he tried to find a clean bit of wall to spread the papers against as he signed them. As he did so, he had begun to regret not giving in sooner. Perhaps if he did, the tea room they were in might have been savoured.

Mangetsu, loaded with his and Hinata's bags - which he insisted on carrying despite Hinatas worries of future back pain - opened the door for her.

As they entered, they witnesses a frenzy amongst the maids.

"Oh my God, have you seen what she did!?"

"It's everywhere!"

"They're going to have to remodel the whole thing!"

"Have we got any more air spray? Oh, who am I kidding, we're going to need something stronger."

"IT'S EVERYWHERE!" And then that one particular maid started to sob on the floor, rolled up into a little ball, while the others tried to comfort her.

"I'm guessing Hanabi succeeded in her mission then." Mangetsu whispered to his younger cousin, as they watched the scene unfold.

"She always does."

As they both walked a little further they began to realise there was a distinct putrid smell - that of rotting fish with a pinch of blueberry - coming from the tea room. Pinching their noses, the two cousins hesitantly entered the tea room. How Hanabi could destroy such a large room in so little time, they'll never know. The room was completely obliterated - all the furniture had been broken, the floor had been burnt so much there were now holes in it and there was a suspicious green mould that was dripping off the ceiling. Neither one of them wanted to even think about the large claw marks on the walls, or the holes that had seemed to be punched through them.

In the middle, was Hanabi - young, bright, cheery Hanabi, looking all innocent - playing poker with two massive goons on a broken coffee table that had been taped back together.

_Oh, Hanabi. _

"Hey guys, these are two of my friends, Snake and Carmencito. Guys, this is my sister Hinata and cousin Mangetsu." They all nodded their hellos, "we're just taking a break. You can't imagine the day we've had - we're _exhausted_!"

"Oh, I think we can imagine." Mangetsu said, taking a closer inspection of the green mould.

"I'm guessing you've persuaded Tou-San?"

"It was a piece of cake, a copy of the signed documents are on your bed."

"Documents?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention I drafted an agreement about the terms of your long vacation away."

"Woah! This thing is huge!" Mangetsu said as he was already coming back after retreating the copy, flicking through pages upon pages upon pages of the agreement. Being the daughter of a successful worldwide company owner had its advantages.

"Hey look, it's even got, 'any tattoos done during this period away are forbidden to be removed or covered up with another tattoo.' What exactly do you think Hin-nee-chan's going to do? Join a gang?"

"Hey, I'm just covering the basics. We don't know how Hin-nee-chan going to end up like after this 'spiritual journey'. Especially considering its Sui-nee-chan."

"Apparently, he's got something big planned for you Hin-nee-chan." Mangetsu teased.

"Yeah, but what..."

Suigetsu Hozuki was not by any means a morning person.

He wasn't the type of person to wake up at the crack of dawn, go for a run, do some hardcore training and run errands, all before lunch.

Oh, no.

Suigetsu Hozuki was the type of person to first wake up at about 10:30, get up at 12:00 and then after lunch, train with his sword by cutting watermelons in mid-air. It was in the evening that the young Hozuki was truly awake and active, doing all of his homework, training by the forest near his and his brother's apartment and generally keeping in touch with friends and getting into trouble.

Which is why he did not appreciate being woken up at six in the frikken morning by an angry red-headed bitch banging on his door, being demanded that she should be informed on his 'secret plans'.

"Open this door Suigetsu, or I swear to God I'll break it down myself."

"What do you want Karin?" He asked lazily, dragging his feet towards te door, rubbing his eyes awake.

"Open up Baka!"

He signed, unlocking his door. There stood Karin, in her raging fury.

_Damn, she's sexy when she's angry._

"Listen, I know you've got something planned - something big - the whole bloody neighbourhood's talking about it and I want in."

"Go away Karin."

"Not until you tell me what your planning."

"Go away Karin."

"Just because yo-"

"I JUST WANT TO SLEEP!" He wailed out, "why won't you let me sleep, you sexy bitch." He sobbed, dropping to his knees.

"Look, Suigetsu, either you tell me or I swear your never going to eve-AAAAHHHHHHH! How dare you lick my kneck, you little-"

And then while she stepped back in pure shock horror, he slammed the door in her face.

_And that ladies and gentlemen is how it's done._


	7. Chapter 7

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Guacamole?"

"Check."

"Bananas?"

"Check."

"Condoms?"

"Check."

"Compromised condoms."

"Check."

"Guys, remind me again why I need compromised condoms for this trip?"

"Because you never know when you need to fall pregnant with another man's kid...or at least pretend you are."

"But of course if you do get pregnant, PLEEEAAAASE let it be Gaara." Mangetsu begged.

"We really need his hair in our family's gene pool."

Hinata insisted, "Guys, me and Gaara are just frie-"

"Did you call him?"

"Was he happy to hear from you?"

"Who called who? I bet it was you, you eager little muffin."

"Did you sext? Did he sho-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Yes, in fact I did call him and we had a very nice chat. We did not sext, you pervet, we just talked about my 'holiday'. " she explained, folding some of her clothes on the bed.

"Is he going to visit you?" Hanabi suddenly had a light-bulb moment, "Oh my God, he's going to visit you and take you on a romantic walk, then somehow you're both going to get drunk and wake up under a waterfall after a night of passionate love-making, and oh my God, you're then going to realise you're pregnant with his love child!" Hanabi's mind raced, her voice getting really high-pitched towards the end.

Hinata just looked expressionless at her sister and cousin as they jumped up and down, hugging each other and squealing out of delight.

_Thank God Hanabi isn't a fortune teller, because I am not ready for a bun in the oven._

"Hey, Suigetsu, what are you planning?"

"Nice to see you too, Jugo."

Suigetsu was just on the way back from doing some 'special shopping' for his cousin's arrival. After what happened with Karin yesterday he had calls, texts, emails and _fricking idiots_ trying to climb through his window trying to find out what was going through his crazed mind. Although it all fit very nicely with his plans, he just about had enough of it.

"Word on the street is that you're planning something. Is it true?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Suigetsu, give me a straight answer."

"No! I've had enough of people trying to get answers out of me, why can't you all just leave me the hell alone already!"

"Don't you wave your frying pan at me. Wait, why do you have four bags full of frying pans?"

"Shut up!"

"Or what? Are you going to slap me with your fryi-"

!BANG!

As he ran away from a very angry Jugo, inspecting the dent created in his frying pan when it collided with his friend's face, Suigetsu miserably came the conclusion that he was now going to have to buy yet another frying pan.


	8. Chapter 8

Neji was not happy.

Scratch that, he was fuming.

He still couldn't believe she went this far. Hanabi was notorious for the sick pranks she played when someone angered her, but this was just going overboard.

Sane fourteen-year-olds just don't put horse's heads in their cousin's bed - it's just not done. Live snakes, sure, maybe even a dead bird or two but not a horses head. How did she even get that thing in here?

But that wasn't the only thing. Oh no, she also scattered voodoo falls across his bedroom. They were meant to represent all those people who did wrong to her sister. How did he know this?

Because she wrote it on his wall with blood.

Or at least he thought it was blood. It did smell like blood, but then again smells can be deceiving.

If only he hadn't walked into his room. If only he had looked for Hinata like he was initially planning to do instead of dumping his bag in his room first. He was going to start the search for Hinata (she hadn't come into school ever since that morning and Hiashi wouldn't tell him why), and then the others were going to come and help him. Instead, they arrived to find him spread out on his bedroom floor like butter on toast - he was obviously out of it.

But that wasn't the worst thing she did, oh no, the other pranks seemed minuscule, insignificant, even _cute_ compared to this last shameful act of war. Neji didn't have the courage to say it to himself, never mind his childhood friend who crowded around in what was left of his sacred bedroom. But, somehow, he mustered enough man power to do so.

"She cut my hair."

All of that work, all of those late nights moisturising it, all that time spend on extracting juice from cucumbers in just the right way that would make the juice ideal to make his hair shine. All of that work and now what does he have to show for it?

A close shave.

A fucking close shave - she might as well just shaved his hair off completely.

"Dude, it's just hair."

"You don't know." Neji said, narrowing his eyes at Kiba. "You don't understand - I've been...violated."

Naruto was the first to stifle a laugh, but was abruptly stopped by his girlfriend's smack to the back of the head.

"Hey!" He protested.

_Oh, who am I kidding, I like it when she's rough with me._

"Have some respect." She whispered.

"Neji, you are still a shimmering ball of youth, even without your long, flowing, luscious locks!"

"Yes Neji, you still look as feminine as ever." Sai smiled, unaware he just dished out an insult.

"Why did she do this to you anyway." Tenten asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Shino sat at the end of the room on a small stool, as far away from the creepy voodoo dolls as possible. His voice was laced with guilt. It was a feeling every single occupant of the room shared.

"Hinata." Shikamaru was the one to state the obvious, "it does tell us one thing though. Hanabi's actions are a direct representation of Hinata's feeling towards us right now."

"So she's pissed with us." Sasuke said bluntly.

"She can't stay mad at us forever...right?" Ino started to panick."We have to do something."

"You're right, we do." Shikamaru concluded. "But considering Hanabi went as far as knocking Neji out with Chloroform to cut his hair, we'll need something amazing to get her back."

"Not necessarily." Chouji said between mouthfuls.

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. Why is she angry?"

"Because we bitched about her."

"Think more general."

"Because we've been rude and mean to her, singling her out" they all looked down ashamed.

"Even more general."

.

.

.

"Because we've abandoned her." Naruto's words struck them like a moving car. His words pulled at their chest because they were true in every sense of the words.

"So we correct our mistake." Naruto was onto something - they could tell by the passion in his voice.

"We abandoned her so now we will do the exact opposite to get her back - we go after her."

"But how will we find her?"

"We will." He put his hand reassuringly on Sakura's shoulder, "We have to."

"Good luck with that, bitches."

And there stood proudly in the entrance of the room - a baseball bat slung over her shoulder - Hyuga Hanabi.

"Hanabi?!"

"In the flesh, suckers."

A steady beeping and shallow breaths of a breathing machine could be heard in a large room, decorated almost exclusively in purple.

Large paintings adorned the walls and a heavy scent of lavender tainted the air around a single figure who lay on a simple bed in a comatose state. She lay still and silent like an ancient statue, surrounded by machines.

Mangetsu was not used to doing this. Usually this was up to his mother or some other member of the family. He checked her heart moniter - 87 beats per minute. It was much higher that her usual heart rate. The doctors who checked on her that morning said it was promising. They said that the higher her pulse, the more likely she was to wake up.

He returned his gaze to the face of his aunt. His aunt had a very slender face, which was deceived considering her hourglass figure, and despite her current predicament her face was not drawn of life. In fact, it was set with determination. Hinata and Hanabi take after her more than many seem to realise - namely the Hyugas, but that was afterall all apart of the plan.

Mangetsu sighed before he locked the door. After all, he didn't want to be caught. He slid a thin black box from his backpack, set it on the bed and opened it to reveal a syring filled with a crystalline blue liquid substance. Inserting the medical syring into a vein in her arm, he pushed down on the plunger. It only took a few minutes for her heart rate to slow all the way back down again to what it was before.


	9. Chapter 9

_"I remember some of my coma."_

_"You do?" He seemed genuinely surprised._

_"I remember hearing voices. I remember hearing my father's voice, shouting probably at some poor nurse to get me a better doctor."_

_"No, actually. He was shouting at the nurse to stop flirting with me. I was very grateful, she was very persistent and I was on brink of losing my temper."_

_There was a pause._

_"Was she pretty?" She asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice._

_"Hinata," he said reassuringly, sliding open hand under her cheek which was resting on the pillow they both shared. He took the time to graze her cheek with his thumb affectionately, his eyes gazing at her intensely, "you were the only one I couldn't take my eyes off of."_

Hinata's thoughts lingered back to her conversation with Gaara as she leaned her head on the window to her left, which was warmed by the sun's hot rays. The rhythmic sounds of the train lulled her to sleep a couple of hours ago and now she was just starting to wake. The journey to Kiri was a long one and being alone in her own booth didn't make it go any faster. Especially since Hanabi wasn't travelling with her and going later with Mangetsu instead (something about having to finish off a project). However, she was grateful for the lack of company - it allowed her to rest before entering was what surely going to be the most unpredictable summer vacation of her life, especially if that picture Suigetsu sent her was anything to go by.

Oh, God the picture.

Just thinking about it made her laugh. She eyed the image on the screen of her phone once again. Suigetsu posed in a selfie - wearing a devious smile with his sunglasses slid down to the tip of his nose. He looked very manly, well, except for the fact he was wearing a pink coconut bra, of course. Hinata had to admit, he pulled the look off quite well.

Though she was concerned over the fact that the coconut bras looked like they were in her size. But, for the moment she decided to overlook it.

A lot had happened recently, but Hinata had a feeling that a hell of a lot more had yet to come.

"What is this?" Naruto only asked because there was a small part of him that wanted this to be some very very bad dream, for his eyes to be deceiving him- to be deceiving them all.

"It can't be." Sakura clutched Naruto's arm in fear. The whole group found it hard to keep their composure, or their tears to themselves as they registered exactly what they were seeing.

Hinata's car in an ashen, broken mess laying in the garage. With Hinata having been gone for the whole week, they obviously assumed the worst had happened. The memories they've had with her erupted to the surface of their consciousness. All she ever did was love them unconditionally and do everything in her will power to keep them safe and happy.

And what did they do in return?

Betray her. They took all she had ever done for them and threw it right back in her face. And now she was dead. Her lifeless corpse in the ground, not even able to be told a final farewell or even given an apology. She'll never how much she really meant to them. And what was it all for? For fame, for popularity, for the sake of fitting in.

It wasn't worth it. Not for this. Not for the sake of another human life. She deserved-

"She's not dead you dimwits."

Hanabi called out as she was texting someone, not bothering to look up from her phone.

"She's alive?" Kiba asked relieved, "thank God!"

They all sighed in relief.

"She was in a coma for a while but then woke up from it yesterday. Luckily, there was a handsome stranger at the scene who saw the whole thing and decided to carry her away from harm. However, if he wasn't there," now she looked at them straight in the eye with a dark stare that sent a shiver down their spines, "my sister would have been burnt alive with only you all to thank. I advise you to be very weary of what you do from here on out. You haven't messed with just anyone, you've messed with the Hozuki, and trust me when I say we will not take your behaviour lightly."

"Hozuki? As in Hozuki Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, he's my cousin. Why?" Hanabi returned to her texting.

"When I was...travelling."

"You mean when you were being a douchebag and decided to abandon all of your friends and family for the dark side." Hanabi corrected.

"Yes," he admitted awkwardly, "that. One of the guys I was travelling with was Suigetsu. That guy's nuts. He told me he was going take over the world with a spoon one night, and then beat up a whole criminal gang with one thirty minutes later...and then he bought this coconut bra." Sasuke looked into the distance, seemingly bewildered by his own memorise, "that was a very weird pub crawl."

"Was it pink?"

"No, it was blue."

"Oh. Then we're not thinking of the same coconut bra."

"You see this is why you both should stay as far away the Hozuki's as possible. They're a bad influence. It's obviously in their blood."

"Then it's in _my_ blood." Neji took a step back, surprised. Hanabi was staring at him, their faces only inches apart.

_When the hell did she get so close?_

"You may disagree with the way we conduct ourselves, but no Hozuki would ever betray, abandon or bitch about those we apparently care about, and certainly not to such a degree that that person looses control on the road because our actions. You should have more respect towards us Neji, especially with everything we've done for you."

"Everything you've done for me?"

"Another story for another time Neji, but I do promise it's a good one." She said with a sly smile.

"Hanabi." Naruto said, stepping forward.

"Ah, and the blonde dickhead finally gives us one of his big heroic speaches. Go on then."

"Hanabi, you have every right to be mad. We have been acting unforgivably to your sister. Especially Sakura and I, we broke her trust in the worst possible way and then tried to deflect our fustration on her. However, Hinata has a right to know that we all regret our past actions and wish to correct our future ones. She has a right to know that she is the cause of this change. She also deserves an apology, and not one over the phone or by email, but one face to face."

The whole gang looked at him, impressed and touched by his care.

"I agree a hundred percent, and I'm sure you'll agree that she also deserves for you to make an effort. So, I'm going to leave you to find her yourself."

"Do we at least get a clue?"

"Of course! Hin-nee-chan is spending the summer with Sui-nee-chan."

"What the hell do you mean she's going to spend the Summer with Suigetsu?!"

"Exactly what I said. I took away your hair, Neji, not your hearing."

"B-but, does-"

"Tou-San knows and he was fine with it...eventually."

"Well then," Sasuke took it all in, "I guess we're going to Kiri."

"Kiri?! But it so far away!"

"And so dangerous!"

"Is there any good food there?"

"We can do this! Believe it!"

"I'll book the hotels."

"I'll try and rent us a van."

"I'll bring the first-aid kit."

"Anything for the youthfull flower!"

"This is so troublesome, but I guess it'll be worth it."

"Who knows, Lady Luck may be on your side and may even give you a second chance."

They left after that, making plans on how to track her and organising train tickets. Hanabi watched them leave. When they had just reached the compound gates, she made a phonecall.

"Sui-Nii-chan? It's Hanabi. They took the bait. They've just left the compound. It's just as you've predicted - they're going after Hinata."


	10. Chapter 10

_They stayed like that for a while, in that empty hospital room just staring at each other while Gaara's fingers traced her cheekbone and then her slender kneck where he felt her pulse racing beneath his fingertips. _

_"Gaara?" She was innocent as she looked at him uncertainly, but God knows he wasn't with the thoughts that were currently running through his mind. Thoughts of skin touching skin, hands caressing every inch of her tender body and moans echoing as the hospital bed creaks flooded his mind. As if she read his thoughts, she slipped her hand under his T-shirt, trailing her fingers over his rock-hard abs leaving a trail of goosebumps._

_"Gaara." She whispered, more seductivly this time. His own hands gently slid down the curve of her back and firmly cupped her perfectly rounded ass. His fingers massaged the skind beneith the fabric, eliciting a needy moan from her lips - those plump soft lips of hers._

_"Hinata." He whispered in her ear as he started to bite and suck on her earlobe. When he bit into her shoulder, it became too much for her and she thrust her pelvis forward, grinding against him. They did that over and over again, moaning each other's names over and over again like a mantra, like a constant reassurance that this was happening, that they were together so tightly wrapped in each other's arms that-_

"Gaara!"

Gaara was then rudely awakened from his erotic dream. He woke up looking at the ceiling, sweating and out of breath. He followed the sound of loud annoying crunching sounds to the end of his bed where his brother - the rude awakener - sat casually on the end of his bed.

"'Sup bro." Kankuro saluted him with his spoon. All Gaara could do in his half-asleep state was glare at the bowl of cereal he was eating.

_How dare you eat your cereal while I suffer here not knowing the end of my dream._

"So whose Hinata?" He wiggled his eyes suggestively.

This woke him up, "Where did you hear that name?"

"You were saying her name in your sleep. Hinata! Hinata!" He mimiced him, making overdramatic kissy sounds.

"Shut up!" Gaara swung a pillow at him, only just missing him, "It wasn't like that!"

"Then what's that poking out underneath your duvet?" He sniggered.

_Oh, damn_.

Gaara fell back on his bed in defeat. Kankuro was never going to let him live this down. Damn him and his coco pops.

"Oh, by the way," kankuro said at the doorway on his way out, "Naruto's trying to get a hold of you. It seemed pretty urgent."

After Gaara had...'fixed' the problem, he gave Naruto a call.

"Dude! It's been forever. Me and the guys and some other guys are going on this huge redemption road trip. Wanna come?"

"No, I'm sorry I won't be able to make it. Kankuro, Temari and I have been hired by some guys to be there guide around Suna's dessert. Have fun though."

"Thanks man. It's a shame you can't make it but I'll send you loads of pics!"

"I look forward to it. Though, why a _redemption_ road trip?"

"Well, you see...we kinda messed up."

It was then Naruto explained the whole situation from beginning to end. It was also then he made the connect that Hinata was _his_ Hinata, and well, as you can guess Gaara didn't take it well.

"You bastard."

"W-wait, what?"

"After all that she's done for you, that's how you repay her? After she almost died for you? After she waited for you for so long?"

"Wait, how do you know Hinata?"

"I was the one who dragged her out of her car before it exploded."

"Gaara..." Naruto wasn't quite sure what to say, "I'm not going to ask you to tell me where she is, because she deserves for us to make an effort to find her and win her back. What I will ask you is...if you do see her before we do, tell her we're sorry, tell her there is nothing we regret more than what happened and that we're going to prove it to her."

"I'll pass on the message if I get the chance."

Gaara was just about to end the conversation when, "wait, if you've just met like a week ago, how are you two so close?"

This made Gaara blush, "Well near death experiences tend to bring people together."

"Yeah, but you're like defensive of her and stuff."

"I saved her from an exploding car, don't I have that right?"

"Wait! Don't tell me you lik-" Gaara hung up before he could finish the rest of his sentence.

"So that's who Hinata is." Gaara turned around to find Kankuro leering at the doorway.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it, even Naruto's part thanks to how loud he is."

Kankuro decided to show Gaara some brotherly love and pull him into a bear hug, "So where is she now?"

"In Kiri with family."

"Kiri? That's a pretty dangerous place, but I'm sure she'll be fine if her family is there with her.

"Yeah," he said, though he wasn't so sure, "I hope so."

"Sui-Sui, what did you do?!"

"Awww, it's the nickname you call me whenever you're pissed at me." For some reason, he always found it endearing and a good indication of when he crossed he line. Usually at this point he would back off but that wasn't part of the plan. For the first step of his master plan, he was going to push her buttons until she had no more inhibitions - he was going to break those Hyuga walls down if it was the last he did. Though if he's going to pull the same shit as he did with the current guy they're being chased by to reach his goal, it might _actually_ be the last thing he does.

"Please don't tell me you slept with his sister or something."

"No." He said hesitantly.

"Cousin."

"No."

"Oh God, you didn't bang his mother did you?"

"Hell no! You know I don't go for women more than five years older than me."

"Maybe she looked younger than her years, maybe it was a teenage pregnancy, maybe she even found the fucking fountain of youth, how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me what you did?!" She snapped.

"Well..."

"Sui-Sui, for the last 40 minutes, we've been chased out of the train station, down a dark alleyway, we've had to hide in a transvestites closet, disguise ourselves as transvestites and now we're hiding in a dumpster together with blond manikin you've already named Sue. I swear to God, if you don't tell me what you did to that nut-job who keeps running after us with a rubber chicken, so help me I will-"

"His six-year-old baby sister helped me pick up chicks." He blurted out, carefully studying her face for a reaction.

...

...

...

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me Sui-Sui?!"

"No, she even came up with the idea. Apparently, chicks love a guy whose good with kids."

"So what, you pretended to be the babysitter?"

"No, single father."

She face-palmed "Suigetsu, you don't look more than 19. It's not plausible."

"But it worked! I got like ten phone numbers in less than an hour!"

"I dont give a damn. You could have gotten Jenifer Lawrence's phone number and I still wouldn't give a damn."

"Yeah, she's hot, but I'd prefer Mila Kunis."

"Yeah, she's great but I still prefer blondes."

After a long pause, they looked up at the source of the voice to see two green eyes looking at them.

_Oh, no._

They'd been discovered.

The green-eyed nut-job's lackeys dragged them both out of the dumpster by the collar and dropped them infront of their boss.

"Well, I'm glad we've finally managed to meet up. Perhaps now we can get some things straight." He closed the gap between between Suigetsu and himself until he glared dangerously at him, their faces only inches apart. "Stay away from Lucy."

"Dude, you have terrible morning breath." He said casually, not paying any attention to his threats.

"Are you seriously so stupid as to say something like that in your position?"

"In his defence he's done a lot stupider with a lot more dangerous." Hinata said, and Suigetsu had to admit she had a point.

"That doesn't matter. You used my innocent little sister to pick up women. Not cool man."

"Innocent?" He laughed, "She came up with the whole thing!"

"Sui!" Happily exclaimed a little girl with black hair and green eyes matching those of the nut-job. She emerged, jogging lightly towards the gathering.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm going to handle him." The nut-job said, oblivious to her joy.

"But Josh-"

"Don't worry Lucy, he'll pay for what he's done." He said arrogantly, not even bothering to look at her. If he had, he would have seen her look at him in distaste. He addressed Suigetsu, "And why the hell would she do that?"

"Because the chipmunk is an evil mastermind. I thought you knew?"

"How dare you! Look at her, she's a sweet innocent little girl."

The little girl looked down and blushed cutely.

"Dude, your sister's just as bad as my cousin Hanabi. Be weary of the chipmunk." He said wiggling his finger in her direction.

"My sister is nothing bud sweet and adorable, and STOP CALLING HER A CHIPMUNK!"

"Then answer me this, why are you holding a rubber chicken?"

"I don't know, Lucy said she needed it." He nelt down to her level and handed her the rubber chicken. She looked up innocently as she reached for the toy. "Sweety, what did you need the chicken for?"

Her expression suddenly darkened, "For this!" She shouted as she began smack him with it.

"Told you." Suigetsu smiled cockily as Josh hit the ground, holding his head to protect himself.

"Guys, I'm telling you. He's totally in love with her!" Naruto insisted.

"Naruto, this isn't some romance fic, they barely know each other. He's probably just protective of her because he saved her life." said Sakura as the whole group emerged from the large caravan they rented for the trip.

This was the first stop on their 'redemption roadtrip'. They had stopped infront of a large mansion. Of course, as they all came from wealthy families they were well accustomed to mansions and luxury apartments, but the size was not what intruiged them. It was the style. The ivory walls were decorated with detailed stone roses that reached all the way up to the flattened rooftop. The window shutters on the outside were a pale shade of lilac. Exotic flowers - ones that none of the group could name - adorned the front yard. It was not a modern style, it was one that reminded them of fairy tales or magical houses told to them in bed-time stories. It was the type of house that every artist dreamed of making but none could, because they lacked the skill and patience for such a task.

"Neji, what are we doing here?" Tenten asked softly.

"Yeah, why aren't we on the road? We're losing daylight." Kiba questioned.

"We've come here to make a promise."

He led them up the stone steps. The inside was just as fantastic as the outside. The walls were painted by hand, depicting wild flowers and a misty mountain landscape.

"Whoever did this, it must have taken them ages." Ino mused as she analysed the detail.

"It's still unfinished."

"Which design company is on the project?"

"Not a company, a person."

The entire group was surprised by this.

"How is that even possible?" Sasuke said.

"This person must have a lot of funds for a project like this." Shino added.

"And a lot of talent." Sai agreed.

"I'm guessing you know who." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Shikamaru didn't like this situation at all, there were too many unknown factors about this whole road trip.

"Hanabi."

"Hiashi wouldn't back a project like this."

"No, he wouldn't."

"So who did?"

Neji stopped abruptly infront of a door situated at the end of the corridor, "We're here."

Neji pulled a key out of his pocket just as Akamaru started to bark at the door and unlocked the silver door to reveal a room adorned with shades of purple.

"N-Neji," Lee said, his voice faltering, "this can't be her can it?"

"Who?" Naruto asked as they filled the room. Even though Hinata had gone through so much, not everyone in the group had previously met the woman in a comatose state. Only Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino.

"No. That is not her. Neji tell me that it's not her." Kiba sounded like he was going to lose it.

Shino and Tenten were too shocked to say anything.

"Guys?" Naruto asked again.

"It's Hinata's mother." Shino said softly, his voice audibly shaking.

Akamaru, recognising the woman he had seen often years ago, started to nudge her open palm and whine sadly.

"Be careful with the wires." Neji scolded as he dragged Akamaru away. Akamaru struggled, refusing.

"Neji." Tenten said sharply. "What the hell happened?"

He looked around the room to see a lot of saddened and bewildered faces.

"Eight months ago Nija, Hinata and Hanabi's mother, went home to Kiri to visit her sister, Sumi. We got a call a few weeks later from Sumi saying that Nija was attacked with a knife they reckon had poison on it, because she fell ill only hours later. They had managed to save her life, but she's been in a comatose state ever since."

"And the bastards who did this?"

"They were never found. She made a lot of enemies in her past, one of them probably got to her."

"She'll survive." Sakura said suddenly staring at the picture of Nija and her daughters and some others she guessed were other members of her family that hung on the wall. She said it with a confidence that surprised everyone. "She's lost very little weight and there is no nutrient formula in existence strong enough to sustain her weight alone. She herself is strong. She'll make it. Plus, the medical equipment is excellent. I've only seen some of these applications used at private hospitals."

Shikamaru studied the equipment. It look well maintained. They must have a lot of money and good connections, he concluded. The sheer mass of equipment that was installed was impressive, not to mention the fact that Hanabi painted over some of the parts attached to the wall so that it blends in with the rest of the room. That was a nice touch.

"Hi Mrs Hyuga!" This most suprisingly came from Chouji who had remained quite until now, "we've never met before but my name is Chouji. I'm a friend of Hinata's, well hope to still be her friend anyway. I don't know if you can hear me but when my great-aunt went into a coma we started to talk to her and she eventually gained consciousness, so...hi." The others stifled a laughter, "Neji brought us here today so I'm going to let him talk now."

Neji smiled at Chouji, thanking him. "Hi Aunt Nija," he greeted her dragging a chair next to her bed. He sat him self on it and took her hand, "a lot of things happen since I last came to visit...we messed up auntie. It's our fault Hinata almost ended up in your predicament. You once told me that words are easy, and you're right. So, we've all packed, we've even bought this caravan and we're going to find her. We're going to prove that we deserve a second chance. I will not fail you again." He squeezed her hand harder.

"Hi Mrs Hyuga." Naruto said as he settled himself behind Neji, resting his hand on his shoulder to comfort the Hyuga teen, "my name is Naruto. We're going to win back your daughter or die trying. Believe it!"

They all took their turns, vowing redemption. They all made a promise that they intend to keep and so with their new-found determination they left the fairy tale house to the real world where their resolve would soon truly be tested.


	11. Chapter 11

"Han-nee-chan, I'm telling you, she wasn't on the train. Everyone has gotten off and Mom wasn't on there. I don't know what to make of it. I've tried calling her but she hasn't picked up."

"Could she have gotten on a different train?"

"I don't think so. She gave me all the train details over the phone yesterday and this was definitely the train. You don't think something happened and she missed her train, do you?"

"I doubt it, she would have called."

"I really don't know what to make of it. Wait, you don't think she came in disguise do you?"

"Considering she is who she is, I wouldn't put it past her. In any case, good luck, bro. It's looking like you're gonna need it."

"Thanks, I'll keep you updated. See you later."

"Bye!" She said as he hung up the phone.

Mangetsu waited at the train station a good half hour before she finally arrived.

"What the hell..." He chuckled to himself as he saw her approach, her thick white bob disheveled and covered in patches of mud and grass, carrying a heavy black gym bag. He sneakily snapped a quick photo of her without her knowledge, "Mom! What the hell happened?!"

"Coughing." Suki replied darkly, "they were all just _coughing_ into he air without even putting their hands over ther mouths. It was like they wanted to get me ill, just when I got over that blessed flu I had. They were _everywhere_!"

"So what, you just decided to throw yourself off the train along with your luggage?"

"Well...yeah."

"...alright then."

He took her mud-soaked bag and took his phone out to call them a taxi.

It didn't take them long to reach Hanabi's stone house, mostly because the taxi driver wanted Suki out of his car as soon as possible but was too scared of her to reject her in the first place.

"Honey, I'm ho-ome!" Mangetsu waled, but was only met with what sounded like two women arguing in the distance.

"She's up." Suki concluded.

They walked up to the room and opened the door to reveal Hanabi arguing with her very much fully conscious mother. Both immediately stopped in the midst of their argument and stared in shock at Suki, and then they broke into fits of laughter.

"You look like shit." Nija laughed.

"Literally." Hanabi added, clutching onto her mother for support.

"You don't know what I went through." She pointed at them dramatically.

"Wait, let me guess, people got too grabby on the train?" Nija teased.

"No! They were coughing okay. I don't understand why people find it so hard to cover their mouths when they cough. I mean it's just common curtesy."

This caused all three to burst into laughter.

"Oh, you think that's funny baby sister?" She said with pretend amusement. "You know I haven't hugged you in like _so_ long..."

"No, don't you dare! No! NO! Ki-nee-chan!" Nija whined as Suki hugged her tightly, rubbing her dirty cheek against hers. As Nija finally wiggled free, she ran to the ensuite bathroom to check the damage done.

"I look like a BBK chicken kebab gone wrong!" She exclaimed wiping the mud off her face.

"Even with all the dirt on you, you still look better than a woman in a coma."

"Exactly!" Nija said, dramatically pointing at her, her voice darkened.

"Hell no." Hanabi shouted sternly, then turned to Suki and Suigetsu gesturing at the table full of food, "she doesn't want to eat."

"What?! Auntie, that's crazy."

"No it isn't. People have started to get suspicious."

"What people?"

"Hinata's friends - well, ex-friends. One of them pointed out how good I look considering by unconscious state. That's why I need to lose weight for the next time they see me."

"Wait, back up." Said Suki, now visibly worried, "When the hell did those bastards get to see you?"

"Yesterday. Neji brought them to talk to me and they all were all like 'we're gonna win her back. Yaaaay!'" She imitated them, sounding like prepy cheerleader, and then snorted in distaste "Neji must've gotten a key from Hiashi."

"Did either of you know about this?" Suki turned to the teens.

"It's all part of Sui-nii-chan's master plan."

"Trust us when we say, it's going to be a loooong time till they catch up with her and Nii-chan."

"Perfect! Well, now that we've got that sorted."

"You're still not skipping out on this meal."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Auntie, we'll make sure you won't be disturbed again. We'll change the locks. You need your strength."

She looked at them wearily, "I'll eat more, but not as much as usual, just in case. We've worked too long to fail just because I don't 'look the part.'" She reached for a cinnamon bun, "now tell me more about this Sabaku no Gaara."

...…...….….…...

Hinata lay in a complete and utter deep sleep. After the very long tiring day yesterday, she slept throughout the night like a log; a very warm and comfortable log. She'd taken one of the beds in guest room. It wasn't a large room by any standard, only containing two single beds separated by a bedside cabinet. The room was furnished in light blue and a huge closet/desk unit was install over the left wall. Opposite, there was a large window blocked by silver drapes. The room was serene - a picture of peace and quiet as the young inhabitor hadn't even moved a finger during her slumber. That is until-

!GONG!

Hinata awoke in a fright to find Suigetsu, dressed as a Chinese farmer - straw hat and everything, ringing a massive gong by her bed.

"Wakey, wakes baby cousin."

"Nii-San it's six in the morning." She groaned, covering her head with her pillow, "go to sleep!"

"If you do not change direction, you may end up where you are headed." he then rang the gong again.

"Did you just quote Lao Tzu at me?"

!GONG!

_I'll take that as a yes_

"Where did you even get the gong?"

"eBay."

!GONG!

"I get the idea Sui! You have a gong and I'm very happy for but for the love of God just let me sleep!" She snapped at him. However, Suigetsu had other ideas. He then started to go wild with his ringing, hitting the bronze disc even louder. Hinata, having enough, jumped out of bed and struggled with her cousin over the Mallot.

"Music in the soul can be heard by the whole universe." Suigetsu told her.

"Silence is a source of great strength!" She shouted back as she pushed both Suigetsu and his Mallot out of the room through the open door and slammed the door shut.

_And so it begins_

Hinata spent the next half hour trying to fall asleep - _trying_ being a key word here. Giving up she gets out of bed and wearily heads for the kitchen. As she approached she faintly hears Suigetsu speaking over the phone.

"Alright, man. Thanks again for doing this. Keep me updated, yeah?...No, you marinate it in sour cream first...you see, I tried that first but it just doesn't come out as good...ooh, that's a good point, I'll try that next time," Suigetsu noticed Hinata at the doorway, "Okay, I'll talk to you later. Yeah, you too, see ya."

"Suigetsu, why are you crossed legged on kitchen table?"

"So I can meditate." He said cheerfully.

She chuckled, deciding to let it slide. She made her way to the stove.

"Not today," Suigetsu jumps off the table,"today _I'm_ making breakfast."

Hinata was thrilled. Suigetsu made the best chocolate chip pancakes in the whole family. She remembers, when she was younger, fighting with one of her other male cousins, Kabuto, for the last blueberry muffin that Suigetsu made that day. He was a worthy adversary and many scratched had been given that day, only to find out that whilst they had been occupied, Hanabi had sneakily taken the muffin for herself.

It was then something sitting at the table had caught her eye.

"Nii-San, what is she doing here?"

Suigetsu followed her line of sight, "I rescued her from the dumpster."

"B-b-but-"

"Don't worry, I disinfected her. Just sit down and relax." He told her camly as he searched the overhead cupboards for his handmade pancake mix.

She sat herself down reluctantly, dragging her chair as far away from Sue the blonde manikin as possible, "So, what's the plan Sensei?"

"Let's just say we have a looonng day ahead of us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! So sorry! There was an issue when I first uploaded it. Enjoy!**

Hinata, simply put, was not a happy bunny. Not only had she barely slept in the past week, not only had Suigetsu been driving her up the wall, but she - oh Kami, she didn't even want to admit it - had woken up three nights ago (after a night of excessive drinking, of course) cuddling up to an old perverted hobo.

_Oh, the horror_

Just thinking about it made her shiver. Since then that same nut-job hobo and his merry gang of perverts have tried to get close to her once again, thus leading to her current six-a'clock-in-the-morning predicament.

"Suigetsu, what are we going to do?! They just keep coming!" Hinata panicked as she saw the old pervert hobos climbing up the side of their appartment block to try and get through their kitchen window, calling out to her "Love you babe", "Come back to us, baby" and of course the classic,

"Where have you been all my life?" Which she replied to with,

"Hiding from you!"

"Get away from my baby cousin!" Suigetsu shouted before smacking him across the face with a frying pan, causing him to scream and fall away from the window dramatically, "Quickly!" He shouted to Hinata, "there are more frying pans in the top left hand cupboard. Help me!"

Hinata dashed to the cupboard in question, only to freeze when she saw its contents, "Sui-nii-chan, how in the hell do you have _this_ many frying pans?"

"Don't ask stupid questions if you don't want stupid answers." He said, for what must have been the hundredth time that week, as he hit another one over the head.

Hinata decided to just go with the flow as she grabbed a frying pan and joined the fight, wondering how the hell she got herself into a real-life game of 'wack-a-mole'.

Later...

Brawl fights were not a rare occurrence in Hinata's life, at least not recently, and today was going to be no exception she soon realised after they entered 'Mobo's' a local bar, just as two bulky cousins got into it after they found out one was sleeping with the other's step-daughter. Suigetsu said it was to practice reflexes and combat skills. Hinata believed however that it was so they could 'borrow' some free alcohol from behind the bar while the bartender was distracted. She had to admit though, it _was_ good alcohol.

And so, without further adue, Hinata joined the fight. She was first up against this wanna-be bodybuilder who looked strangely like a bunny on steroids. He took a swing at her, which she dodged easily, and then took the opportunity to hit him over the head with a tray which suprisingly knocked him out, not that she was complaining. Next was a taller, slender guy who looked a little older than bunny-boy. He was a lot more agile and fast on his feet but his punches were not as forceful. Just as Hinata was about to land a punch to his jaw, slender-boy fell to the ground unconscious, revealing the small black-haired, green-eyed girl she had been recently acquainted with holding what looked like a tranquilliser gun and a _lot_ of alcohol.

"Lucy, sweetie, did you just...?"

"Your welcome." She said sweetly as she walked away, expertly dodging the fighting bodies.

"Why have you...?"

"Josh's birthday tomorrow." She smiled sweetly, but then when a guy almost bumped into her she shouted demonically, "Oi. Watch it!" Before shooting him with her tranquilliser gun in the butt and then camly walking out, leaving Hinata dumbstruck.

_Sui-nii-chan was right, she's just as bad as Hanabi!_

Five 'matches' and three drinking competitions later, the two cousins woke up on a roof later that day with hangovers so bad, that they had considered getting drunk again just so that they could forgot the pain. Instead, they opted for rational and decided to go for hang-over tacos. To finally get rid of the worst hangover of their lives, there was one more thing they needed.

Lucozade.

So, at only three a'clock in the afternoon, feeling tired and fed up beyond believe, and like their morning activities infact lasted for day, the two cousins sat at a booth of a cafe turned japanese-styled-tea-room, chugging down lucozade.

"Sui-nii-chan, please tell me this training is almost over."

"To be honest, you're basically there, you just need to-"

"Well, well, well. Look who it is boys." They turned around to see a tall Korean boy behind them. The boy, looking no older than in his early twenties, had an expensive suit and fur coat rapped around his tall, skinny body. With his arrogant smirk, perfectly combed-back hair and bleached white teeth, he was the classic example of a snobby rich boy.

"What do you want, Shin?" Suigetsu was not in the mood for this prick to ruin his fun day with his baby cousin.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Hozuki. I was going to ask you about the girl you were seen with at that new tea-place last month, but now I can see it was just your cousin."

_Tea-place? Sui didn't take me to a tea-place. Was I even in Kiri then?_

"That wasn't Hina. I was on a date." He said matter-of-factly, just waiting for Shin to say something to prove him so he can jump that royal pain-in-the-ass.

"And who in their right mind would want to date you?" Shin looked at him as if he was some beggar.

_Hell no_

"Yo mama, that's who!" Before Suigetsu had a chance to pound him, Hinata suddenly got in between her cousin and the rich spoilt guy she was currently glaring menacingly at. Enough was enough. In that moment, she didn't care about consequences or over-think the situation. She was too tired and pissed off to give a damn.

"And why would my Mother waste her time on someone like your cousin?" He scoffed arrogantly.

Hinata tilted her head downwards, now looking down at him as if he was a five-year-old who said he saw the tooth fairy, "Oh, honey... yo mama's so nasty, she called my cousin up for phone sex and gave him an ear infection."

His jaw immediately dropped, as did everyone else's except for those who started to laugh before the whole cafe went quiet. Shin looked around at all the expecting gazes thrown directly at him.

_I can't back down now!_

He cleared his throught, "W-Well...your cousin's so nasty, the roaches in his house ask to be sprayed."

Hinata raised her eyebrows, giving him an unimpressed look, "Yo mama's so nasty, even dogs won't sniff her crotch."

Gasps and oooh's could be heard throughout the cafe.

Shin's face darkened with anger, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Your cousin's so nasty, the US Government uses his bath water for chemical weapons!"

People actually clapped that one.

_Damn, the angrier he gets the better he gets. I better finish this now!_

"Boy, yo mama's so nasty she took a bath and created the Dead Sea!"

The crowd went wild for that one.

That was it, Shin was all out of the few ideas he had. He panicked, losing the battle,

"You suck!"

"And you swallow, what's your point?"

Shin's face went white as the crowd burst out laughing and started to cheer and high-five her.

"This isn't over!"

"Yeah, you're right, it isn't over 'till the fat lady sings - hey, is your Mum busy right now?"

"Shut up! You don't know who you're messing with! You're nothing!"

"Jealousy is a disease - get well soon, bitch." She called out as Suigetsu and herself walked out the cafe, leaving behind a very pissed off and red-faced rich boy.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Suigetsu told her as they approached the food stalls a couple of blocks down.

"Yeah, well no-one talks dirt about my cousin and gets away with it!" They laughed as she swung an arm around him.

Hinata, collapsed on her bed, stared at the ceiling and evaluated the day's events. Never in her life did she think she would be able to have a show down as she did today with a perfect stranger. Someone she knew for a while, sure, but not someone she had just met - she was just too Hyuga for that. Or was it maybe she was just too concerned with what people thought of her to really be open? Her ponderings were cut short when she heard her door creak open. She glanced up to see Suigetsu with a bottle and two cups.

"Celebratory Sake?"

"It's just Sake?"

"If it wasn't would you still try it?"

She shrugged, "Eh. If it tastes good, why not? Bring it on!" She chuckled as she slid off her bed so that she was sitting on the floor with the back leaning on the side of the bed. Suigetsu took a seat next to her and poured them two glasses.

"Well, unfortunately for today it's just good-old-fashioned sake...for now."

They remained there well into the night, drinking sake and rambling on about nonsense until,

"Hina?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story? The one about the first Hozuki?"

"Seriously? You're almost an adult."

"Please!" Hinata always found it so hard to resist his puppy-dog face.

"Alright, alright."

Suigetsu layed down, resting his head on his cousins lap. Hinata stared into the distance, stroking his hair absent-mindedly as she told the story she had loved so much as a toddler.

"There was once a little girl who lived in a town of villains. It was by no means a good place for a child to grow up, but for a sad orphan like Tsuki, it was what she so desperately needed. Tsuki prefered the darkness to the light. In the darkness, you can't see what's around you - the judgment, the sadness and in her case, the love she never had. She could hide from everything and everyone, and in that darkness, she found a different kind of light.

The villains at first, as you could imagine, didn't appreciate her presence and saw her as a bother. She was small, meek and seemed to have no back bone. She didn't mind what they thought of her, it was afterall what she thought of herself. But, in time she became familiar to them, like an old mirror in a room that would seem incomplete without it. She would make them soup when they were sick, she would bandage their wounds, shout at them for being too recklace on a job, and when they were down or wanted to be alone she somehow showed up so they could be alone together. She did not fear them or hate them or treat them like dirt, in fact through all the little things she did for them she showed them that she cared.

It was by the time she turned thirteen that they considered her family. They had tried to leave their villainous days behind, for her sake, but they could not. It was, after all, all that they knew. Tsuki was pained by the fact that she was not enough, but they carried on leaving each others worries and tribulation unspoken until the fateful day she accidentally slipped off a cliff and fell to her death, the waves of the sea washing away the body that would never be found. All that was left was her ripped jacket, drench in blood. The village mourned their little girl and felt pained by the fact that she would never know how much they loved her.

Over the next year, they were haunted by her memory. Many would wake up in a sweat and when they would open their windows for some fresh air they would see _her_, walking through the forest, holding up a lantern. It was probably a figment of their imagination, they told themselves, wishful thinking. Despite this, they desperately ran after her anyway, as if her life was at stake, as if catching up to her would somehow bring her back. Each of them found her in the end, somewhere in the forest, crouched down over the lantern she had been carrying. Some would hug her and remember how warm she used to be, others broke down and cried - so frightened that if they touch her she may disappear, and then there were those who were just happy to see her even if it was for one last time.

As they were overcome by emotion, they gazed into the light of the lantern. It was in this light they saw every face that ever mattered to them, every dream they ever had, every moment that moulded their hearts and made them who they were, for better or for worse. In this light they saw themselves, and as the darkness in their hearts was lifted they then realised why they had loved Tsuki so much. Misery loves company, but what it craves is hope and that's what she was to them - hope that there might just be someone out there, even in death, that sees them for _them_ and believes that they can be more. She was the light in their darkness, the moon in their night, the guiding light in the forest of their despair - she _was_ that lantern, in every sense of the word. That's why they named her ghost the 'demon lantern' - Hozuki.

What they did not know, what they never found out, was that her ghost was not a ghost, for she never died. She faked her death to be more than just a girl that gave them hope. She did it to become a legend; a myth; a story told to your children so that they strive to be better and fight the darkness in their hearts. She did it because when change happens, it must be extreme, bold, confusing - _memorable_ - because if people forget what happened, forget the mistakes and the tragedies that had to be fixed, then history will repeat itself and everything you've done would have been for nothing. _This_ is the method to our madness. _This_ is what it means to be a Hozuki.

It was hard to leave behind the family she had looked over and craved to be apart of for so long, but she knew that sometimes to protect the ones you love and give them the life you believe they deserve, sacrifices had to be made. Even if they are unbeknownst to anyone but you."

"And the lantern?"

"It is said that before her death, she bound her soul to the lantern and hid it in a place where it would shine the most. Many have look, but none have ever found it. It remains, till this day, a mystery."


	13. Chapter 13

"Honey, we're ho-ome!" Mangetsu bellowed as he and Hanabi came through the door of Suigetsu's appartement.

"Guys, you're here!" Out of nowhere Hinata swooped Hanabi off her feat in a tight hug and then pulled Mangetsu in aswell, "We thought you guys were going to arrive tonight."

"We managed to catch an earlier train. We thought we'd surprise you. You look good sis, Sui-nii-chan whip you into shape?"

"More like drive me up the wall, but yeah!"

"Definitely sounds like him. Where is he anyway?"

"He just popped to the shops, he should be back any minu-"

"DIVA!" Suigetsu dropped his shopping bags jumped on his cousins and brother, knocking them off the ground, "We've missed you guys!"

Later, around the dinner table stories were shared as they caught up with each others lives and tucked into delicious meal of chicken curry, sushi and a side of tacos - the non-hangover kind.

"Wait. So she jumped out of the train while _it was still moving_?"

"That sounds like Mum alright!" Suigetsu said.

"That woman is indestructible!"

"You know how Hosuki Mum's are - how is Mum by the way?" Hinata inquired.

"Same old, same old. Thank God we don't have long left until the plan comes to completion." Hanabi said.

Mangetsu hesitated for a second - mid-bite - remembering something. Making sure Hinata didn't notice, Mangetsu slipped his brother a note under the table, which Suigestu expertly read and then slipped in his pocket unnoticed.

It read,

_Neji and the gang went to visit Aunt Nija, they're going after Hinata as you predicted. You should know Sakura noticed how in good health she seemed considering her 'condition'._

Suigetsu hadn't predicted Sakura's observation, but it was nothing to worry about, everything would go smoothly just as he had planned. Afterall, he did have a secret weapon of sorts on his side.

oOo

The next day, the four of them embarked on what was apparently the next stage of Suigetsu's plan.

"Shopping!" Hanabi screamed gleefully as she ran from shop to shop, unable to decide which one to fully explore first. Hinata was actually grateful for a shopping day as she was eager to change her closet. She had a secret love for the shorts, tank tops and boots combo but avoided wearing them at school or with her friends as she was too nervous to. Thoughts such as 'Is it too revealing?' and 'What if its not appropriate?' would often run through her mind but now she thought 'screw it!'. As she let herself be her family's fashion guine pig for the day, going from shop to shop, trying outfit after outfit - the mountain of shopping growing ever bigger - they finally reached the one shop that Hinata had been dreading.

"Come on! We're all family here - it's not even that revealing!" Mangetsu encouragingly called out to her. The three of them sat on chairs facing the changing room booth Hinata was currently refusing to vacate.

"I am _not_ coming out!"

"Hinata, just get out the damn dressing room!" Hanabi snapped.

"No! Don't you guys know any boundaries?"

"Well, we're Hozuki so I'm gonna have to say _no_."

"I'm changing back."

"Hin-nee-chan! What happened to all that training? You're a Hozuki so get out here!"

The dressing room curtain flung open, to reveal Hinata in a fairly modest red lace corset and matching boxers that clung to her curves like a second skin, "I _am_ an Hozuki damn it! It's just that I know what does and does not look good on me and this definitely..." As she turned around to face the mirror she was suddenly taken aback, "...does?" She could barely believe it - she actually looked...attractive.

_When the hell did that happen?_

"What have we been telling you since you were little, Hin-nee-chan? You're gorgeous! You just hide it beneath all those baggy clothes."

"God knows why!"

"To be honest, the only reason we've let you wear those hideous clothes for this long was so we'd have less pervs to protect you from." Hinata was truly flattered by her family's kind words.

"However, us and the rest of the family have come to the conclusion that you need to put yourself out there and make some babies."

"Hanabi!"

"We're serious - you need to find a man!"

Hinata rolled her eyes at her family's antics and turned towards the changing room, glimpsing the mirror's reflection before her face dropped at the sight of a familiar red-head.

"Gaara!?" She screamed.

oOo

"Are we there yet?"

"Kankuro, I will tell you when we get there, when we get there."

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Temari asked as she looked over the email again from her phone.

"Yes, 112 Clover street, why do you keep asking me?"

"Yeah, why Temari?"

"You're no better." Gaara said exasperated by his two siblings whose apparent aims were to annoy the heck out of him today.

"N-no, it's just, I thought it was something else."

"Temari, are you blushing?"

"No! Just drop it!" She snapped, racing forward and leaving them behind.

"What's her problem?"

"No idea." Gaara was busily looking from shop to shop, muttering the address under his breath until they caught up to Temari who had halted in front of a shop with a look of utter shock.

"112 Clover street." Temari announced.

The brothers looked up to read the daunting sign.

La Senza

"Oh, hell yeah." Said Kankuro excitedly, "I like these clients already."

His two siblings resisted the urge to face palm as they all entered the store.

"Why do you think they asked us here of all places?" Temari asked Gaara, as they looked for a salesperson.

"I don't know, when I talked with one of them over the phone yesterday - Kankuro get away from that display! - Hozuki Suigetsu, he told me to come to this address and tell one of the staff that he sent me."

"That's kind of dodgy if you ask me. Do you- Kankuro, put the lace bra back and get over here."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "but you've gotta admit, this stuff is awesome."

"We're not here for that."

"May I help you?" They turned around to see a very pretty blonde, blue eyes saleswoman.

Kankuro stared at her hungrily, "You sure can."

Temari held him back as he started to walk towards her.

"Hozuki Suigetsu sent us."

"O-Oh," her calm composure immediately cracked as she heard that name, "please go through to the changing rooms. They're waiting there for you, you don't need to knock just go straight in."

The sales-woman's reaction to the mention of their client's name, did not go unnoticed by the siblings, in fact it only made their already growing concerns about him even stronger. For starters, they had never been approached by someone to guide them through the desert before, sure they new the desert better than anyone which was why they were called the _sand_ siblings, but usually adult professional guides were asked for this sort if thing. However, the client was very insistent, the money was great, and he passed the background check (except for being arrested for public nudity and public disturbance a few times but that was neither here nor there) so they gave in and had made all the necessary preparations. Currently though, as they hesitantly walked towards the changing rooms and stopped infront of the doors with Gaara in front, they had wondered if it wasn't too late to back out.

Gaara was the one to open the doors. He was unsure of what to expect, but from all the ideas running wild in his mind, Hinata in sexy lingerie was definitely not one of them. Though if he were to be honest with himself, it was a welcome surprise, especially since the two piece was in his favourite colour and strikingly contrasted with her beautiful, creamy milk-coloured skin.

_Like strawberries and cream_ he couldn't help but think as he blushed the same colour as Hinata's lingerie.

He licked his lips hungrily as he imagined his hands gripping that firm, supple skin of hers, maybe even tasting it-

_No! Bad Gaara! Stop thinking dirty thoughts - you're not Kankuro!_

At first the group of four, which he recognised as Hinata, Hanabi and Mangetsu from the hospital and a stranger, had been so involved in their conversation that they had not noticed them. Then it dawned on him - Hinata had mentioned in their last phone conversation that she was going to be spending the summer with her cousin Sui and Sui can be derived as a shortening for Suigetsu.

_Our client is Hinata's cousin_

It was then Hinata finally noticed them and all Hell ensued.

"Gaara?!" She screamed as her face went redder than her corset and ran into the changing room with a speed that would make Usain Bolt jealous.

"I-I-I...w-w-we..uhm..." Temari and Kankuro were pretty sure at this point that their little brother had any sense or rationale knocked out of him by his new love-interest's previous display.

"You definitely know how to pick 'em little bro." Kankuro chuckled as Temari did her best to keep a straight face.

"I-I-I...b-b-Wait!" He turned to his siblings, "how did you know that was Hinata? I never showed you a picture of her."

Their faces dropped, "W-well..."

"You googled her didn't you?!"

"..."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to stop googling my new friends?"

"Well sorry for giving a damn."

"We're your older siblings, it's our job!"

As the three of them started to bicker, the Hozukis - minus the one that was having a mini-heart-attack in the changing room - looked on amused.

"I like them already." Hanabi whispered to her two cousins and they nodded in agreement.

All conversation stopped when Hinata suddenly stormed out of the changing rooms, now dressed in black denim shorts, long black boots and a black leather hoodie over her purple rose print tank top, "What the hell is going on? Somebody better start talking, _now_!"

Gaara unintentially caught Hinata's eye - he looked like he wanted to ravish her, not that she wouldn't mind, but there were more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners." Suigetsu hopped off his chair and went over to a very stunned looking Gaara, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Sabaku no, my name is Hozuki Suigetsu, we talked over the phone."

"Y-yes, of course," he cleared his throat as the other Hozukis migrated behind Suigetsu, "it's a pleasure to see you all again. These are my siblings Kankuro-"

"Well, hello handsome." Hanabi said, going in for a firm handshake.

"Well hello yourself, beautiful. Sabaku no Kankuro at your service."

"Kankuro don't you dare, she's not even legal yet."

"I will be in a month, brother-in-law dear." She said not breaking eye-contact with the older Sabaku no, successfully shutting Gaara up and making both him and her sister blush like crazy and steal a glance at eachother.

"And this is my sister, Temari."

"It's very nice to meet you. Gaara's told us so much about you all." Temari sent a glance in Gaara's direction who had somehow gravitated closer towards Hinata, as had Hinata.

"Well, as we've all been introduced," said Mangetsu, "Why don't we get this party started. Suigetsu? Care to explain?"

"Oh, yeah! The sand siblings are going to be guiding us through the desert."

His brother and cousins looked confused, "Guiding us to what exactly?"

"We're going to find the Demon Lantern."


End file.
